Electrical connections for medium and high voltage switchgears, with an electrical terminal of a switchgear, wherein an electrical contacting surface of the electrical terminal is electrically connected with a contacting surface of an external electrical connector via a connecting system, are well known. Bolts are used, which will be screwed into the connecting region from external edges of the connector.
A great disadvantage of such known electrical connections is, that externally accessible screws or bolts produce high electrical fields at sharp edges. Furthermore sharp edges are uncomfortable in the handling of the manufacture proceeding.